He is too old for me, or is he?
by Rileyshellafabulousfanfiction
Summary: Severus and a young student named Sylvia interact with each other as a normal student teacher relationship. But suddenly something happens between them and things go awkward.   This is based on a roleplay I am participating in.
1. The Beginning

He is too old for me, or is he?

_**I would like to give credit to my friend Willowchan...a great roleplayer.**_

Sylvia had detention with Professor Snape. "Lovely...well I will see you guys later" Sylvia said to her Slytherin friends. Mainly Draco and Pansy. Sylvia knocked on the door. "I'm here Professor." Sylvia announced. She walked in the room and didn't see the professor. She spotted him a corner messing with potion vials. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

Severus turned around and looked at Slyvia with disgust. "Put the ingredients in alphabetical order than tell me when you're done." He barked in a rough tone then turned back to his vials. He was checking to make sure everything was there since recently students had started to take potions. It sickened him to have someone else there but he had to punish the annoying girl somehow.

Sylvia looked back at the Professor. "Was it really worth it?" She asked herself..She had to admit the prank was funny. "Alright Professor." Sylvia said. She hated organizing things...being the unorganized person she was. It took about half an hour. There was so many potions. It wasn't technically A through Z...but rather A through W...since that's what the last potion started with. "Sir I'm done...If i am correct...Wolfsbane is the last potion?" She asked.

Severus looked back at the girl. "So you do listen during class." he said sarcastically. "And you know your alphabet too. What a surprise." He said and turned back to his long coming work. Reaching down he picked up a list of all the potions and ingredients he had. Severus handed it over to Slyvia. "now make sure every potion and ingredient is there. It's seems alot of my things for love potions is gone." He added and continued to work though he was becoming more aware of Slyvia being right there.

Sylvia smirked. "Yes I do listen and yes I do know my alphabet." She said. She heard him say that some love potions were gone. "Well...I do imagine most girls would use that on their crushes." Sylvia said. "I will get right on it." Sylvia added. She looked to make sure everything was there. "You are missing some Ashwinder eggs...I would think that some girls stole it to make their own love potions. You are also missing some love potions." Professor..."But everything else is there." She added. "Professor...may I ask you 2 questions?" Sylvia asked. That being the first question...The second one is something that had been on her mind for a while now.

Severus sneered. "I'm surprised at just how many desperate students we have here. Idiots." He mumbled then turned his black eyes on Slyvia. "What? If it's anything stupid I'll assign you more detentions." He was used to students asking for ingredients but he rarely gave them out. Other than that Severus had no idea what Slyvia would possibly want.

Sylvia smiled.."I find it weird that you didn't notice how desperate some are." Sylvia said. Sylvia stared at him with her Blue eyes. "Do you ever get lonely professor?" Sylvia asked. She imagined it would be very lonely down here with only potion vials and ingredients and weird creepy floating things in jars. She looked at one of the creepy things in a jar that looked oddly like a brain.

Severus stiffened and turned back to examining vials. No one had ever asked him such a personal question so he was caught off guard. " I don't see how that's relevant." Severus answered curtly. "It really doesn't matter whether or not one is lonely. Rather trivial really.

"I'm sorry Professor..I would just think being down here without anyone else would be...boring,depressing and lonely." Sylvia said. She looked back at that thing in the Jar. She should really have kept her mouth shut. Sylvia felt that was a little too personal. She wanted to poke the thing in the jar. But at the same time she didn't

"And what about you? Are you happy and crowded by adoring friends? The perfect little package right?" Severus knew the type; Popular, smart, funny, and completely fake. He didn't doubt Slyvia was just like the rest of them.

"It's not that fun really...I prefer to have a small group that I can trust with my secrets." Sylvia said. She hated being so popular...everyone wanting to be her friend...Being called a fake. She didn't mind being smart or funny. What bugged her the most is she can't be mean to anyone. "I would rather not have my popularity." Sylvia said to the professor.

"I'm sure," Severus grumbled in a tone that said he obviously thought she was lying. "Popularity sucks, you wish you were more normal, and you're not as fake as everyone thinks. That about right?" Severus had never met one genuine person who didn't want popularity. Everyone acted as if they hated it but he knew they loved the lime-light.

"I'm serious...I hate being popular...if I could trade lives with someone else...i would." Sylvia said. She detected that he thought she was lying. "I'm not lying professor..." Sylvia said. She knew no one would believe her. But she didn't care, she had to get it off her chest.

"Any reason why you're telling me this? I'm not a therapist." Severus was curious as to why this girl was spilling her heart out to him. He was not one for sentimental feelings and was unused to having such a long conversation with a student, especially one in detention.

"I am sorry professor." Sylvia said. "Maybe I should see a therapist.." Sylvia said actually smiling. "At least it would save you the time you could spending somewhere else...not listening to my problems." Sylvia said. "Why didn't you just tell me to be quiet and take points like you usually do?" Sylva asked. Why was she pouring her heart out to a professor for that matter.

"I'm not completely sure," Severus admitted and turned to face Slyvia whilst leaning against a shelf. "Maybe you just got so bothersom that I knew this would work better than taking away house points. Obviously I was wrong." He said with a slight shrug. Whu had he given her detention instead? The question sat in his mind uncomfortably.

Sylvia stared deep into the Professor's eyes. Sylvia finally broke her stare. "What is up with me today?" Sylvia asked herself. She shifted her stance. "I guess you were." She said with a shrug. Sylvia...get a hold of yourself! Why are you having such a long conversation with a professor that isn't about your detention?" She thought to herself.

Severus shook his head, frowning at the girl. "Sometimes you get too loud. Be a good little girl and sit down with your mouth closed." He was tired and not sure why he was speaking to this girl at all. He hardly talked this much to proffessors let alone one of his more bothersome students.

Sylvia stared at the professor and smiled. "Sometimes? I will try to behave a bit more then." Sylvia said to the professor. He seemed tired, "I would think he had a potion for that." Thought Sylvia. Sylvia never talked this much with a teacher. She looked down and then looked back up into the professor's eyes.


	2. Another Detention

Severus looked away from Sylvia. " Well it seems that all the work I had for you is done. Go ahead and leave." He didn't want to have to think about the girl anymore. Running a hand through his greasey black hair, Severus turned his back on the girl and leaned his arm on the wall, blocking the light from his eyes.

Sylvia glanced at the Professor. "Okay sir. Have a good night." Sylvia said. She walked out of the room hoping not to ever have such an awkward detention. Sylvia yawned and put her hair up into a ponytail. Her hair was straight as usual. She walked to the Slytherin common room.

Severus felt more worn out then he had ever before. "Night." He said and heard Sylvia walk away. What an annoyance, he thought bitterly and went to sit down at his desk, unsure as to why he was so botherd by the girl. Detentions seemed like the wrong way to go but he knew eventually he would give her another one.

Sylvia smiled and tied her shoelace before heading up to bed. Problem was she couldn't sleep. Something was bugging her about the professor. "Why does he prefer to be so alone?" she asked out loud. She made sure no one was in here and started reading her book. Her potions book...since no doubt she would have another detention.

Severus never went to sleep that night. Instead, to stop himself from thinking of Slyvia, he organized and reorganized his potions and ingredients. When classes started he felt exhausted but he couldn't go st sleep no matter how tired he was. He had to teach. Even the students he wished he had never met.

Sylvia had potions first period. She only fell asleep for an hour last night. Draco and Pansy looked at her. "Are you okay?" they asked in union. "I'm fine...lets just..eat and get to class." She said. She yawned and grabbed her stuff. She didn't even finish her toast. "Great...potions with Gryffindors." Sylvia said to herself. She really hoped she didn't get detention again.

Severus watched as the students filed in and found their seats. His mind was on one thing alone and that was sleeping and so the lesson was planned accourdingly. "Today," He started, staring down at the students darkly, " We will be learning to make the Sleeping Draught. By the name you can tell it causes the person to fall asleep. Get started and at the end I'll tell you whether or not it would work. any mess ups and you get a detention."

Sylvia felt that would be the best thing for her. She leaned over and got out her book looking for the ingredients. When she found out what she needed she went and got it. She started adding the ingredients in like the book said except for one. She added the Billywig wings before the Pea Juice. "Oh no...not another detention." Sylvia said to herself. She was really hoping he didn't notice.

Severus made his way around the class room. Since it was a rather easy potion only a few students messed up and he had to assign some detentions for Filch. When he came to Sylvia's cauldron he found that her's was also wrong and frowned deeply. "I guess that means more detention tonight." He stated and walked to his desk to write up her detention. Unlike the others he made her's for tonight with him. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do that but he didn't change it.

Sylvia sighed. "Alright sir." Sylvia said with a sigh. She wondered why she must always get a detention in some class. Lately it had been potions. She noticed others had detention with Filch. "I get Snape ...Lucky me." Sylvia said with sarcasm. The bell rung and she met up with Draco and Pansy. "Another Detention." Sylvia said. "Again?" they both asked. "Yeah." She said. the rest of the day went perfectly. She walked down to detention. She knocked on the door. "Professor I'm here." She said.

Severus opened the door and looked down at Slyvia distainfully. "I really hope you're not planning on making this a new habit of yours." He turned around and entered his office, his back always on the girl. "Since I'm missing some potions I've decided to make you replace them. You'll have to make a polyjuice potion, a Sleeping Draught since you failed once today, and some Love Potions. I'm missing quite a few of those. Don't fail me again."

"No i won't make this a habit Sir. I will get right on it and not fail you again." Sylvia said. She bent over her cauldron. She brewed everything perfectly...and careful. "Now time for the Sleeping Draught." Sylvia said She remembered add the Pea Juice before the Billywig wings. "I'm done professor." Sylvia said.

Severus bent over the steaming cauldrons, looking into them carefully. "Now why couldn't you make this during class?" Referring to the Sleeping Draught right infront of him. "You added too much Billywig wings. You also stirred the love potion too many times." He told her in a cold, measured tone.

Sylvia felt her face go red. "I'm sorry Sir..." She did better than she did in class...but not good enough to impress the professor. Sylvia did her best not to shrug. "Do you want me to redo it professor?" Sylvia ased him in a nice sweet tone.

Severus shook his head. "Pointless. You would most likely do some things wrong again anyway." He stated curtly. "What does the love potion smell like to you?" He knew if she had done it right she would smell whatever she was attracted to. If it was wrong then she wouldn't smell anything.

Sylvia inhaled through her nose. "It smells like blueberry pies...a rose...and chocolate." Sylvia said smiling. Apparently she did it right. Sylvia smiled. "What does it smell like to you professor?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Slyvia and crossed his arms over his chest. "Does it matter?" He had smelt his fair share of love potions but he always kept the fragrances to himself.

"well it does if you want to see if it actually works?" Sylvia said...She was curious as to what it smelled like to him

Severus leaned down and smelled the potion. It smelled like lillies, grass, and cauldron polish. "You're potions made correctly. But what I smell is unimportant." He stated plainly, glaring into Slyvia's eyes.

Sylvia gave up and just smiled and stared into the professor's eyes. "If you say so Professor." She replied. "Is there anything else?" She asked him


	3. Questions

_**Sorry for not updating a while...My writing/roleplaying partner has been busy, and thus has resulted in the pause in my story.**_

Severus thought. "I think not." He answered and turned away. "You may leave if you wish." He told Slyvia blankly. His pale hand grabbed some vials and started to pour in the potions. It was long and boring work but he knew it had to be done.

Sylvia began chewing on her tongue. "I could help you with that Professor." Sylvia said. She didn't know what caused her to want to stay. But she didn't change her mind. _"Why am I staying?"_ Sylvia thought to herself.

Severus peered up at Slyvia. "This won't get you extra credit." He said and looked back down as he filled the vials carefully. "But if you want to stay so be it." Severus couldn't imagine why she was willing to stay and help but he didn't ask.

Sylvia smiled at the professor. "I kind of realized that." Sylvia said. She squat down and started helping the professor with more than likely the most boring task ever. She made certain she didn't mess up. She didn't even know why she stayed...but she felt like it was a good thing to do.

Severus glanced at Slyvia for a quick moment before looking into the cauldrons. "Are you going to try and get to know me better or have you forsaken that impossible task?" He asked dully, hearing the echo off of the walls.

"Maybe...Why?" She asked curiously She looked at the cauldrons and thought for a few minutes. _"What is my problem..sitting here with a professor?" _She thought. Sylvia glanced at the professor for a few moments and smiled.

"Just curious." Severus answered shortly. "Wanted to figure out just how annoying you'll be tonight. Knowing you I imagine you'll be quite annoying." He started putting some of the filled vials on his shelves to make more room on their work table. There was still much potion to put away.

Sylvia smirked and started pouring more potion into vials. "I imagine I can get quite annoying...my brother and sister plus all the teachers tell me I'm annoying." She said smiling. She glanced over at him and looked back to the potion.

"Then stop acting that way." Severus said plainly. He imagined it couldn't be that hard to be less annoying to the people around you. "And I was wondering something. Why exactly do you keep looking at me as if I can't see you doing it?" He asked and looked at Slyvia with his black eyes.

Sylvia went pale. "Er...I really don't know." She said. "I will take your advice on stop being so annoying." She added...She looked away and smiled. "Why was she looking at him?" She asked herself...She played with a piece of her hair.

Severus smirked rather coldly. "Good. That probably means that I will no longer have to give you detentions during class." For some reason though he didn't like the thought. He was almost getting used to the idea of having Slyvia help him with his work at night. An unfamiliar tugging started in his stomache, one which Severus found hard to ignore.

Sylvia smiled. "Well...if you give anymore detentions for messing up...then you will probably see me." She said chuckling. She had grown used to getting detentions most nights. She felt something in the pit of her stomach...she tried to ignore it and get back to work.

Severus smiled if you could call it that. It was more like a twitch, a slight raising of the left side of his mouth. " If only you could not mess up. You could be a better student if you listened and did everything that the book and I tell you exactly as we tell you. It's not a hard thing to do." Severus found himself chuckling but not like he was used to. It sounded slightly genuine.

Sylvia actually laughed at that. "I will try Professor." Sylvia said noticing the left side of his mouth twitch. "So tell me...did you almost smile?" She asked nicely. She usually didn't spend so long with a professor..but he was different.

Severus' face turned back into the hollow mask it usually was. "I'm not completely sure if it was a smile. I don't do that very often. So you tell me. Was what you just saw on my face a smile?" He hadn't genuinely smiled in years. The only time he ever smiled was rather sarcastically at his students.

Sylvia stopped smiling. "More like you were tempted to smile." Sylvia said. She wondered if he had actually smiled ever. Sylvia wondered if he was always so cold and lonely. She had been surrounded by people who liked her. She slightly smiled. "You should try to cheer up a bit." Sylvia said

Severus looked up at Slyvia suddenly. He hadn't expected her to say something like that and was half tempted to give her more detention. "It's not as easy as you would think. I have to reason to be cheery like you do. And I'm tempted to do much more than smile." He answered and shook his head.

Sylvia's face went pale. "Oh...okay Sir." Sylvia said still looking sickly pale now. She looked away and filled up one more vial. She should have kept her mouth shut. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have asked that." She said still looking away.

Severus shrugged plainly. "It doesn't really matter. I'll answer any questions you have if you want to ask me some. I feel generous tonight but only if I can ask you some later." He wasn't sure why he was letting the girl get away with any of this but he tried not to think to hard on it.

Sylvia slightly smiled. "You were in slytherin house were you not?" Sylvia asked...or rather stated. She smiled. "Were you friends with Draco's father?" She asked. She didn't know why he was being so generous..nor what he was going to ask her.

_**What will his answer be? Dun dun dun...okay that was sorta lame...I'll try to post more often.**_


	4. Closer

Severus shook his head slightly. "I wasn't really friends with anyone. I was a loner, I think you would call it that. Lucius ran with the big dogs and had a lot of money and power even as a child." He remembered how many Slytherins flocked to Malfoy when he was at Hogwarts and rolled his eyes.

Sylvia's eyes widened..."Oh...I'm sorry your school years were like that. I think I may have asked too many questions...anything you want to ask me professor?" Sylvia said sighing. She didn't feel like asking anymore questions. She felt like answering them.

"My school years were fine and so are your questions." Severus thought for a moment. "Do you actually not enjoy your own popularity or where you looking for sympathy?" He had been curius about it since they had first talked yesterday.

"I actually don't like it..it never gives me any personal time." Sylvia said hoping he would actually believe her this time. She didn't like it...she never had any time to be alone. "Anything else Professor?" She asked curiously.

Severus thought. "Why did you smell the things you did when you smelled the love potion? What do they mean to you?" He was always curius about the reasons someone smelt what they did. Some were obvious but he wanted to hear her explain it.

"Well...blueberry pies remind me of my grandma...she always baked blueberry pies. a rose because my mother tended to a rose garden...and chocolate..because it just smells good...and taste good too." She said smiling. "They all remind me of home." She said quietly.

"And you're attracted to your home?" Severus asked with a smile. He found it rather amusing that she smelled the things that reminded her at home. "You might want to go to a pyschiatrist about that. It sounds like someone has a too close relationship with her family." He wasn't trying to sound insulting but it came out slightly wrong when he spoke.

Sylvia laughed. "You just get a little homesick...that's all...plus it's supposedly been researched in the muggle society that chocolate and peas cause stronger feelings of love..they have some chemical." Sylvia said. "Oops..a little too irrelevant..but I see you smiled." Sylvia said. Why did she always have to say too much or say the wrong things? She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry sir...it just came out." Sylvia said.

Severus rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "My smiling is not some huge event. And muggles are idiots when it comes to certain things. Don't trust their research." Severus hated muggles but not enough to do anything about it like some wizards and witches did. "Any questions for me before I go on?''

Sylvia smiled. "Why did you smell what you smelled when you smelled the love potion?" She asked quietly. She found it was only fair to ask the same thing.

"I smelt grass because I used to sit on the grass and read, and lillies because I used to care about someone with that name, and cauldron polish because I was always polishing my cauldron. Are you happy with that answer?" Severus asked and sat down on a near by chair, looking at Slyvia.

Sylvia smiled. "Delighted...please continue asking me questions." She said smiling. She quietly sat Indian Style.

"Alright," Severus said and thought for a moment. "How has you're life at Hogwarts been so far?" He wanted to know whether or not she enjoyed it and what he social life was, though he had no idea to why he cared about any of it.

"It's okay...I have tons of supposed friends...but there are few people I actually trust." Sylvia said. "My life here at hogwarts...it's good i guess" Sylvia said smiling. She had no idea why she was still here. Sylvia stayed quiet for a moment. "Anything else professor?" Sylvia asked with a smile.

Severus shook his head. "Not at the moment. I guess you can go back to the dormitory." He said and started to clean the slightly messy area. He wasn't used to having long conversations or having someone to work with him. Solidarity had been his whole life.

Sylvia nodded. "Good night Professor." She said smiling. She had never talked this long with a teacher...or even bothered to stay when she didn't need to. She didn't answer questions or ask them. She didn't spend so much time with a teacher. She never told a teacher all those things.

"yes. Good night Slyvia." He wasn't sure why he said that or why he had done all the things he had done. He wasn't sure what possessed him. Asking a student personal questions when it was not any of his business. Answering questions about himself when it was unneeded. He had never done any thing like it.

Sylvia walked to the Slytherin Common Room and tried to sleep. She couldn't though at all that night so she just twisted and turned all night. "What is up with me." She whispered to herself. She finally gave up and went to look out the window. "Why can't I sleep?" She asked herself out loud.


	5. Nightime Meeting

Severus went wondering that night, walking through the corridors boredly. His head was boiling with so many different emotions and thoughts he wasn't used to. It was hard for him to believe that such a nuisance could make him feel that way. It almost reminded him of his feelings for Lily.

Sylvia decided to wander the halls...she was hoping she could make herself tired. She walked somewhere and went up to a tower. She recognized it as the Astronomy tower. She stayed there and pulled out her diary...after writing something she pulled out a book and started reading..."I wish I could get some god darn sleep." She said frowning.

Severus made his way to the Astronomy tower, the closest thing to where he was. The walk wasn't helping though. Infact it was making him feel slightly more awake. When he made the way to the top he found Slyvia sitting there, reading. _Shit_, he thought and tried to turn around slowly.

Sylvia saw the Professor walk in "Oh shit." She said silently "I'm sorry Professor...I know I shouldn't be up this late, or out of bed." Sylvia said scared she was going to get in more detention. She put the book down and got up. "What are you doing up this late?" Sylvia asked him.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. "I was just... potrolling the area is all. And then I found you. I think that will get you yet another detention." He stated with a slight hint of a smile. "So why exactly are you here?"

"I can't sleep...I decided to walk until I got tired..but then I came here and started reading." Sylvia said..she wasn't sure he was patrolling but she wasn't exactly going to ask questions. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Sylvia smiled. "How is patrolling coming along?" She asked with a smirk.

Severus glared at her for a moment before talking. "Quite fine thank you. You're the only idiot that was out of bed at this hour." He said with a sarcastic smirk. At the moment he didn't need her condesending him about what he was doing.

Sylvia smiled. " Aw that makes me feel special." Sylvia said making and little heart with her hands before laughing. "Well...sorry sir...it just seemed like the perfect opportunity." She said smiling a bit. She bent over and picked her book. "so another detention?" She asked the Professor. She started thinking about why he was here.

"Yes another detention. Tomorrow night. You'll be polishing the gold with me." Severus stated, looking out the window and up and the stars that winked at him. He wasn't sure why exactly why Slyvia would pick up there to read but he didn't want to ask at the moment.

Sylvia smiled. "Lovely." She said...polishing gold was better than what other teachers would give her. "The stars are beautiful." She said smiling. "Rather bright tonight." Sylvia said smiling even wider. "Wouldn't you agree?" She asked.

"No not really." Severus said plainly, though he was lying. They did look particully bright that night though he would never admit it to her. "Are you always so dumb?" Severus asked, looking at Slyvia boredly.

Sylvia smiled. "No..." Sylvia said smiling..."I'm pretty smart...but I don't use it anymore." She said smiling. She got good greats before hogwarts...at a muggle school but they always called her a nerd so she decided not to use her smarts.

Severus sneered, "So you conformed to what everybody wanted you to be like their own personal doll. Instead of acting smart you acted like everyone else." He had finally figured out what kind of girl Slyvia was and he found himself slightly disappointed. "Why not act like yourself? Do what you want to even if people thing it's strange or wrong."

Sylvia sighed and shook her head. "I want to be myself and not get judged. Simple." Sylvia said frowning. Sylvia looked at Severus and looked back to the book in her hand. "Do you reckon I should just be myself Professor?" She asked quietly...She looked at the book in her hand and sighed.

"The answer is rather obvious don't you think." Severus answered shortly and looked down at Slyvia again. The more time he talked to her the more it felt like he was trying to piece together a puzzle that had ragged pieces.

Sylvia smiled. "Yes...it is." She said smiling again. "I'm going to try and go to bed, Good night again Professor." She said before returning to the common room and falling asleep. She decided to be herself..and if people didn't like it they could go suck it.

Severus finally went to bed that night, falling into a black sleep. When he rose the next morning he finally felt rested. He decided that they would start on the Polyjuice potions since that would take them a little over a month.


	6. Being myself

Sylvia stretched and took out her glasses from the drawer. "Never thought I'd need you again." She said smiling. She grabbed her books and took off her make up. At least her eyeshadow and lipstick. She walked down to class. "Morning Professor Snape." She said getting there early with her hair down.

Severus didn't realize who the girl was until he heard her voice when she wished him a good morning. He soon realized though that it was Slyvia just acting like herself. He smiled at her as the other students started to file in. "Today we're doing the Polyjuice potion," Severus stated, switching back to his dead tone. "It turns you into a person for an hour. I'll see hpw well you brewed it at the end of one months time. Start." Sylvia smiled and started putting in the ingredients like the book said. She started brewing her potion exactly as the book said it. She was as good as Hermione Granger when she really worked hard. "Professor..is it supposed to look like this at this point?" She asked smiling.

Severus walked over to Slyvia's cauldron and peered in. It was green-grey and had the texture of mud. It was made exactly the right way and he knew why. "It's fine at the moment. But remember that you still have a detention and getting this right won't make me take it away."

"I know Professor...just wanting to make sure it was where it was supposed to be." She smiling...A genuine smile. She continued to do good until the bell rang. Sylvia looked back at the professor. "I'll see you again later." She said waving goodbye to him. She smiled..she had gotten used to all the detention.

Sererus went through the day half glad for Slyvia's detention and half annoyed at her cocky attitude when she had left the classroom. He was almost looking forward to the time when he gave for Slyvia's detention. He tried to play it off as wanting to take an evening from a student but he knew it wasn't the case. Not at all.

Sylvia went through the rest of her day happy that she was being herself. Though she got several nasty looks and rude comments, It didn't bug her at all. She was actually looking forward to her detention. She wasn't going to admit it, but she had grown use to Professor Snape's company. She walked down to detention and entered. "Hola professor Snape." She said smiling.

Severus turned around and gave Slyvia a questioning look. "Hola? Really," He replied and threw her some polish and a couple rags. "We'll be polishing every last piece of gold and silver in the trophie room if you forgot." He reminded her and showed the hint of a smile. He quite liked this strange little girl. 


	7. Awkward Detention xD

Sylvia smiled. "Yes Hola...Every piece?" She asked smiling. She caught the rags and nearly dropped the polish. She smiled...she rather liked her detentions now. She saw the hint of a smile on his face. Sylvia brushed her hair out of her face. "Seems interesting enough." She said

"Oh yes, very interesting." Severus said sarcastically and started to walk from his dungeons until he found the trophie room. It was over flowing with awards and the likes. Severus knew he had never gotten anywhere near getting an award for anything he did. "Ready?" He asked, turning towards Slyvia.

Sylvia nodded with a slight smile. "I'm ready Sir." She replied..."Well this is better then what other teachers would give me" She thought. She smiled. "Which one first?" She asked quietly. She really hoped peeves didn't come. Sylvia looked at Professor Snape.

Severus shrugged, his back facing Slyvia. "Any one it doesn't matter. We have to do them all." He answered and looked at a trophie that he wanted to throw across the room or even into the lake. It had James Potter's name on it so he therefore hated it. Severus clenched his teeth and fists together in anger though it was only a trophie.

Sylvia noticed the Professor tense up. "Is their someones name here you don't like?" She asked quietly before moving up to get a look at the trophy he was looking at. "James...Potter?..as in Harry Potter's father?" She asked...she walked around and saw the Professor's name wasn't anywhere to be found. "He never got an award." She whispered to herself quietly before getting to work.

Severus tried to calm himself by breathing deeply and closing his eyes but it didn't work. All he saw was James torturing him and making his school life a living hell. He saw Lily walking away with James and leaving him behind forever. Enraged, Severus threw the trophie against the wall, sinking down to the floor and closing his eyes.

Sylvia shrieked and jumped when the trophy hit the wall. She looked up at Severus. "Er...I'm guessing that was good for your health." She said catching her breathe. That had slightly scared her but she shrugged it off. "Uh..so should I just take the ones that you might throw at the wall?" She asked.

Severus looked up at Slyvia, laughing, Actually laughing for the first time in a long time. He couldn't help himself though. What she said was just so funny to him that he was caught off guard and had started to laugh. "That might be good," He answered and stood himself up, moving closer to Slyvia. "Thank you," He said and wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

Sylvia smiled widely...she had finally made him laugh. Sylvia nodded slightly but was surprised when the professor thanked her and wrapped his arms around her. She almost let out a tiny gasp but managed to keep it in. "Your welcome Professor." She said wrapping her arms around him...or rather trying to.

Severus finally realized what he had done and swiftly pulled away, clearing his throat. He didn't know what had came over him to make him do that. She was a student and he a professor. It was not appropriate for him to have such close contact with her. "I'm sorry," Severus apologized gruffly.

Sylvia looked wide eyed as he backed away. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Er...It's okay Professor." She said blankly before letting out a loud cough. "Did I really just hug a professor?" She thought to herself. She shook her head a little bit. "I...will get back to work." She said awkwardly. She started polishing a trophy

Severus nodded and started to blankly polish a trophy. His hands were working without even a thought and he found himself working quickly and roboticly. He didn't like the awkward silence that fell over them but he also didn't want to speak. He was so used to having a conversation during Slyvia's detentions that it felt strange not to talk to her.

Sylvia hated the silence. She was accustomed to talking to him. "Sir..may I ask you something." Sylvia asked with her voice breaking at the end. "Or rather two things." She said. It was killing her to be the one breaking the silence but she needed to know. She continued to work as she waited for his reply.  
>Severus nearly jumped when Slyvia broke the silence. "Sure. As long as it's not about that trophy," He answered plainly, referring to the one with James Potter on it. He wasn't sure what she was going to ask but he felt better knowing that the silence would stop for a little while.<p>

Sylvia frowned a bit. "Well then it's only one question." She said taking a break. "Why did you hug me." She said with her voice still cracking. "I'm such an idiot for asking that!" She thought. She moved her hair out of her face and decided to take a small break.

Severus was caught off guard by the question but decided to answer as truthfully as possible though that wasn't saying much. "I'm not really sure. I did it without thinking." He answered and stopped working, facing Slyvia. "Why does it matter?" He asking in a small voice.

Sylvia gulped. "It doesn't." She said before getting back to work. "I'm so stupid for asking." She whispered to herself praying he didn't hear her. "Why did I hug him back?" She thought polishing another trophy. She shook her head, Sylvia just couldn't figure it out. Even worse the silence was back.

Severus shook his head. "You are not stupid." He told her quietly. "You are very far from stupid actually. You are one of the brightest students ever." He found himself saying though he wasn't sure why. He had never complimented a student before. " Now I would like to ask you a question. If you don't mind."

Sylvia was slightly taken back. "Thank you." She said. "I don't mind." She added . She couldn't stop smiling at his compliment. Her blue eyes had a certain glow. She started shaking slightly for some odd reason. "I'm smart? Me?" She thought with a wide smile.

Severus almost groaned but caught himself. He wasn't sure why he was going to ask her this but he knew it would bother him if he didn't. "Why did you hug me back? He asked softly, wondering about all their times together. It had been just a few short days and yet he found himself compelled to be by her.

Sylvia slightly frowned. "I don't know...I didn't really know what I was doing..." She answered truthfully...She barely spent a few days with him and she was thinking about him constantly. Sylvia continued working. "Professor..do you know what time it is?" She asked.

Severus nodded and looked to his pocket watch. "Alittle after eleven. Why?" He asked and started to work again. Her answer didn't really help him in trying to figure out why he was behaving this way though he figured it wouldn't anyway.

Sylvia looked at him. "Really...I just...er...don't know...I guess trying to break the silence." She said smiling. She got back to polishing another trophy. Sylvia looked around. She didn't have much left to polish. She yawned a bit and continued working.

Severus smiled a rare smile and couldn't help but watch Slyvia. " Well, no offense, but it didn't work very well did it." He said and looked around at the many trophies. "If you're tired then you can stop. I can finish up." He told her and grabbed a nearby trophy, polishing it quickly and effectively.

"No it didn't work well." She said smiling. "But I will be fine...a little tiredness won't stop me." She said smiling. She moved to another trophy and tried to prove her point. She was tired but she would still work. She was odd like that. Most kids would gladly accept but not her. Sylvia let out a loud yawn. She rubbed her eyes but continued working.

"You sure are special," Severus muttered and smiled. She wasn't like all his other students. She actually listened to his advice when he said to be yourself and wanted to work even though she was obviously tired. He felt something tighten in his chest, though he chose to ignore it for now.

Sylvia smiled. "Thank You Professor." She said happily. She let out a small yawn. Sylvia had butterflies in her stomach. "If it's worth anything, You are my favorite teacher." She said smirking. She was telling the truth. She decided to keep everything that happened tonight to herself.

Severus smiled. "That means alot coming from you." he confessed and smiled at Slyvia. He wanted to tell her everything that had ever happened to him, he wanted to hear that she cared but he didn't know how to say it. Instead it came out wrong. "I love you."

Sylvia dropped the trophy she was holding. It made a loud noise but she didn't jump. She turned around shaking. "W-what?" She asked stuttering wide eyed. She felt really happy at this but was too shocked to show it. She didn't say anything, She couldn't get any words out. Sylvia stood there trembling.

Severus' eyes were wide. He hadn't meant to actually say it. Instead of answering her he put the trophy in his hands in the case and locked it. Then he stood up and started walked out of the trophy room without a single word. He wouldn't know how to explain.

Sylvia felt some tension but didn't know what to do. She never imagined herself in this situation. After a few seconds, which seemed like a life time, She walked out and caught up to the Professor. "Do you really?" She blurted out before clasping her hand to her mouth. She didn't know what came over her.

Severus didn't turn around as he spoke in a hushed tone. "Yes I do. But there's nothing you can do." he told her and started to walk again. He couldn't be with her and he knew it. Even though it was killing him to treat her so coldly he knew better than to let his feelings get in the way of things.

Sylvia tried to hide her slight smile. "Good night Professor!" She said before running as fast as she could to the Slytherin Common Room. She leaned against the wall and started breathing heavily. "What is wrong with me!" She shouted loudly before sliding down the wall.

Severus was upset with himself for messing up like he had. If he had one wish it would be to go back in time and change what he had said. He needed to talk to her and make it all better. But he couldn't do so when his other students were around. He decided to try and give her another detention. Severus went to bed, concocting a plan.

Sylvia's head was swimming with thoughts. Personally she was feeling sick. Sylvia needed to talk to him again and find out what exactly was going on. Sylvia shook her head. "Just...maybe get another detention." She said to herself. She sighed walked up to bed. She fell into a restless sleep.

**_Author's note: Awwww xD I couldn't stop smiling and saying aw, even though their encounter was awkward :P_**


End file.
